the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nui Uchiha
'Approval' 4/19/13, 12 feats, Ephyras (v2.2) 'General Information' Formerly a member of Konoha Team 4. Currently a member of Kumo Team 1. 'Appearance and Personality' "There was a little girl, Who had a little curl, Right in the middle of her forehead. When she was good, She was very good indeed, But when she was bad she was horrid." '' She tends to treat others the same they treat her, although strangers are almost always treated with some degree of hostility, especially unknown ninjas. With her friends, however, she is quite playful. She takes her responsibilities as a ninja very seriously. Nui has slightly curly black hair and very dark brown eyes. She is actually fairly small. Recently she has taken to wearing a small copper sun pendant. 'Stats' '(Total: 100)' '''Strength: 10 ' Speed: 13 ' '''Intelligence: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''CP: 110 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Nature: Fire Allows use of Fire Release style jutsu. Genin 2: Sharingan Full Sharingan with three tomoes, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Chunin: Genjutsu Specialist Allows use of genjutsu techniques. Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 ''' Banked feats: 0 #Fire Release: Great Fireball' - Signature move of the Uchiha clan; a ninjutsu technique that unleashes a fireball. CP #'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique' - Volley of small fireballs, released in an unpredictable pattern and controlled by chakra. CP #'Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet' - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. CP #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja''' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique #'Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. CP/round #'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats) skill, 0 CP #'Genjutsu: Paralysis' - The duration of the genjutsu depends on the victim's chakra control and ability to break genjutsu, but generally provides enough time for a quick attack. CP #'Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness' - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. CP Nuims.png Nuims2.png #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu' - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Not as OP as in the manga/anime: can be dodged when the attack is used from a distance (greater distance = greater likelihood of doge), but within close range (~6 feet) it is extremely difficult to dodge. Flames burn slowly, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. (Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know.) CP # Stats x 3 Equipment * (2) Set of shuriken * (3) Set of kunai * (3) Military rations pill * (3) Light armor * (4) Katana * Raid loot: Mansuke's Cloak - increases stylishness in missions (the OS has to make your characters actions seem more flashy, though it doesnt make you fight any better or increase mission success rates) - 3 mission use * Purchased: Wind Style, Air shrapnel (user blows of cutting wind seemingly at random and is very hard to dodge) 1 mission use * Purchased: 1 chakra pill (1 time use) * Purchased: 2 x paper bomb (1 time use each) Quest Points * Earned: 73 * Banked: 1 Ryo * Earned: 28,500 * Spent: 1,800 * Left: 26,700 'History and Story' During the early years of Konoha, a small group of Uchiha broke off and resettled elsewhere in secret, functioning mostly as a band of mercenaries. After the 4th Shinobi war, and the grand alliance and time of peace that spread across the shinobi nations, this faction returned to the open, most re-joining Konoha, but some remained scattered and joined other villages. Well before Nui was born, her grandparents and their relatives joined Kumo, where she was born and raised until she was 6 years old. She was then sent to her Uchiha kinsmen in Konoha to learn clan specific techniques, reconnect with other members of the clan, and attend the ninja academy of Konoha. After completing her training and a few missions for Konoha, summons were sent for Nui to return to the place of her birth... (more details will be revealed as the story progresses) The Ame Arc - Nui was out training, when she was joined by Kantaro and then Masaki, who gave her a message. Following the note, Nui set out for Ame. On her way to Amegakure, Nui encountered Kantaro in the Frost Country and the two shared a conversation and a fire. When she arrived in Ame she met with Masaki to discuss a few things. After their meeting she visited with Okami and was on a tour of the city when they encountered Masaki again. After some talking, they went to get food and alcohol, and in short order everyone ended up drunk. Their return trip got off to a poor start with everyone hungover, which Masaki tried to fix with alcohol and drugs, causing an even bigger problem. They encountered further problems just outside of Kumo, although they did finally arrive with time to eat and wash up before they visit the Raikage. Their visit is successful in winning the aid of Kumo, and Nui is given permission to help. Okami was left behind in Kumo to serve the Raikage, while Nui agreed to be Masaki's bodyguard. They departed for Ame with a stop over in Oto, then set up camp and began preparations for the coup. While at the camp site, Nui found time to meet with other Uchiha to discuss future plans for the clan, and she also spoke with Kantaro, who had come to help librate his former home from the Oni. Random RP threads, linked for own reference Appearance of the Red Cloud - Nui talks with Zeke, and others, about the mysterious graffiti. Leaf Alliance with Akatsuki - The alliance between Leaf and Akatsuki is forged. Lunch with Akatsuki - While getting some lunch, Nui encounters some of Konoha's newest allies. Ryujin's birthday - Nui attends Ryujin's birthday party. After the Party - Nui witnesses Zeke getting into some big trouble. Team 4: First Meeting - Nui meets her Konoha team, but is immediately called upon to return to Kumo, her birthplace. 2/21/13 - Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move Zeke Arrives in Kumo - Nui spies a familiar face from Konoha, who has also relocated to Kumo. Training with Zeke - Nui encounters Zeke and the two briefly train together. Team 1's Late Night Meeting - Nui encounters both Kira and Zeke while on a late night patrol. After Mission: Stop the War - After their mission into an abandoned city in Oto, Zeke feels conflicted about their actions. Nui tries to convince Zeke to get over it, and Kira tries to help her. Team 1 Training - The members of Team 1 gather for training. It ends with Nui upset at Zeke's perviness. Team 1 Dinner - Nui and Kira meet for dinner a few hours after their training session. Zeke joins and everyone is pleasant to each other. Meeting Sora. - Zeke returns from a mission and introduces his team to Sora Watching the Sunset - Nui goes out for a walk at dusk and is joined by Zeke and Sora. Zeke has recently joined the police force and a celebration is planned. A celebration - Team 1 begins their celebration of Zeke's admittance to the police begins, but then it ends abruptly. Lunchtime Meetup - Nui is eating her lunch, when Kira and then Zeke come along to join her for idle chatter. Konoha Visit: Familiar Faces - Having gotten permission to travel to Konoha, Nui enjoys visiting with old friends and acquaintances. Konoha Visit: A New Alliance - Nui meets Okami while she is in Konoha. The two Uchiha catch up and bond over a meal, then cement a friendship/alliance. An Afternoon in Kumo - Okami comes to Kumo, a fight breaks out, the Raikage intervenes, and everyone gets into trouble. A New Friend - Nui encounters Kantaro again and they become friends. A Walk - Nui meets Shinji Uchiha of Takigakure and runs into "Tibs Marone" again, who keeps trying to ask her out for dinner. 'Relationships' Okami Uchiha - Clansman and close friend. Nui calls him cousin although they're not entirely sure of their exact blood relation. She's incredibly protective of him. Masaki Gami - Uneasy ally of sorts. Nui doesn't quite trust him or like him, but she's working with him for now. Kantaro Uzumaki - Friend. It took Nui a while to warm up to the leader of the Akatsuki, but they seem to have started a rather unorthodox friendship. Kira Senju - Teammate and friend. They have gone on some difficult missions together and work well together, although Nui thinks that he's a bit too soft to be a good ninja. Ezekeial (NPC) - Teammate and friend. Although they usually get along, Zeke's perviness frequently annoys Nui. 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 3 ' 2/27/13 - Stop the War! - 3 QP 4/9/13 - Stopping the Forgotten - 6 QP 4/16/13 - Hanta Attacks - 1 QP (5 awarded) '''B-Rank: 1 3/29/13 - Water Temple - 5 QP C-Rank: 3 ''' 2/19/13 - Recon the Bridge - 3 QP 3/5/13 - Scroll of the Seven - 2 QP 2/21/13 - Return of the Rock Chunin - 4 QP '''D-Rank: 0 Raids: 1 4/1/13 - Manliness - 4 QP Other Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move 3/25/13 - Chunin Exam - 4 QP 3/25/13 - Leaf Visitation - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon in Kumo - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo - 1 QP 4/2/13 - Near Kumo - 1 QP 4/3/13 - Traveling in Frost Country - 1 QP 4/4/13 - Secret Dealings - 1 QP 4/5/13 - Visiting Okami - 2 QP 4/6/13 - Mission to Kumo - 1 QP (2 awarded) 4/9/13 - Getting away from the stress - 1 QP 4/14-15/13 - Meeting with the Raikage - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Traveling through Oto - 1 QP 4/17/13 - Finding Time to Catch Up Overseen 2/23/13 - Temple Raiders - 2 QP 2/23/13 - The Abandoned Laboratory - 2 QP 2/26/13 - A Damsel in Distress - 2 QP 2/26/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Missing-nin Isamu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) - 2 QP 3/18/13 - Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers - 2 QP 3/23/13 - Exploring the Orphanage - 2 QP 3/29/13 - The Information - 2 QP 4/7/13 - Takigakure Bodyguards - 2 QP 4/12/13 - Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Rogue Sages - 2 QP 4/18/13 - Amegakure Sabotage - 2 QP Category:Character Category:Kumogakure